merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sophielou21
Hello! Okay, this may seem a bit weird, but are you the same sophielou from Camelot Love on LJ? 'Cause I use that site for all my Merlin spoilers (even though I'm not actually a LJ member), and I love reading everybody's comments on all the epic Arwen (and general Merlin) news. :) So anywayyy, seeing as I'm not a member of LJ, I wanted to say hello to you on a site I am a member of. So... hello! :) I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 09:40, November 15, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl : Yes I am the same sophielou from Camelot_Love on LJ, and hello to you too! :) --Sophielou21 12:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Category Episodes Dear Sophielou21, I have a question regarding the Episode category: The Episode category features two subcategories. Can they be removed? They're kind of pointless as a subcategory since there are already direct links to all seasons and all the episodes have been listed. I've tried to remove it, well, I checked if I could remove it, but I don't see an edit feature for it... EMH Richard "I'm a doctor, not a database." 21:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : OK, I have removed the subcategories from the Episode section (I think) and left messages on both the talk pages asking anyone if they object to the change. I agree it is pointless. --Sophielou21 12:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Main page polish? HI Sophie, This is a Wikia staff member writing to you. My name is Peter. I thought I'd give the main page of Merlin a polish- mostly by adding visuals, for instance, mabye a season 3 episode slider.... just wanted to make sure you'd be cool with it. Lemme know. Thanks! Merlin spells A. This is archaeologist_d from LJ whose work you have not credited. You really should do that. B. I updated some of the spells since I wrote to Shine and asked them for the right translations. Morgause's spell for Arthur's mother Season 2 Episode 8 (The Sins of the Father): Use my great might to arise from death to help your son. Hurry back again to this earth to seek your son. For your Son is here for you. Merlin dragon command Season 2 Episode 13 (The Last Dragonlord: Your death and badness can not bring danger. I command you now to stop! I am your dragonlord and now you command me. At last stop this terror. Vandal This guy 98.28.69.118 had vandalizing the Gaius I already undid his damage but I'm giving you a heads up incase he returns to cause more havoc. LordVukodlak 08:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) BBC Merlin Community - Lacking I was just wondering, because I also use several other Wikis, why does there seem to be no 'Community Portal' / 'Forums' on the BBC Merlin Wiki? The other Wikis I use have both. Also, the 'Current Events' page seriously needs updating. I'm not saying that you need to do anything or so on, just simply wondering if there is a reason for this, if somebody is working on it or if it just needs to be sorted out. Just thought I should bring it to your attention. Thank you! Languoreth 16:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi Sophielou21 I had a question about Merlin and Morgana I was recently reading there main pages in the relationship section for both of them it states that they shared a kiss once. What episode did that happen in out of curiousity. Also did it happen in a full episode that aired or was it a deleted scene that would of appeared on DVD. From Rod12